I love you My Hime
by Hayashi24
Summary: Naruto ga' sengaja bertemu ama cewek yang bikin dia kepikiran terus


**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik om masashi, tapi denger2 sich bentar lagi mau diwarisin ke saya *dirasengan ama om masashi*

**Pairing : **NaruHina donk, dan akan ketambahan pairing lainnya…

**Summary : **Naruto ga' sengaja ketemu ama seorang cewek yang membuatnya kepikiran terus….

**Warning : **AU,OOC,OCsuper gaje,aneh,typo mungkin,dan lainnya….he24^^

HAVE A NICE READ….he24^^

Pagi yang tenang di kota konoha…..

"NARUTO…..BANGUN…"

Ups…sepertinya tidak begitu tenang….

"UDAH JAM BERAPA INI? KAMU MAU SEKOLAH TIDAK?"

Wah sepertinya tambah parah,mari kita liat ada apa sebenarnya….

**Kediaman Namikaze…**

"AYO CEPAT BANGUN NARUTO" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah yang kelihatannya sudah mulai kesal.

"Sudahlah kushina…..sebentar lagi juga dia akan bangun" kata seorang pria berambut kuning agak panjang sambil memakan roti yang sudah disediakan istrinya.

"Huh…..ini gara-gara kau mengajaknya menonton pertandingan bola sampai larut malam minato" kata kushina dengan muka cemberut.

"Hehehe…"

"Huh…"

**Kamar Naruto…**

Kamar yang berwarna serba oranye dengan penuh dengan motif kyubi ini adalah kamar milik seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kini tengah tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Namun sepertinya sang mentari tidak membiarkan hal itu berlangsung lama. Sang mentari pun menyusupkan cahayanya ke dalam kamar pemuda itu. Perlahan – lahan pemuda itu membuka matanya. Mata safirnya yang sebiru langit itu terlihat bersinar saat terkena cahaya sang mentari. Membuat semua yang melihatnya seakan-akan tersedot kedalamnya.

"Engg….sudah pagi ya?" kata pemuda itu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"jam berapa ini...jam 06.45"

Krik…

Krik…..

Krik…..

"HAH…JAM 06.45…MAMPUS DEH" kata pemuda itu yang dengan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah.

15 menit kemudian….

**Ruang Makan**

"Pagi Tou-san,Kaa-san…"ujar pemuda itu sambil memakan roti yang telah tersedia di atas meja. "Aku berangkat dulu ya…..ittekimasu"

"itterasshai…hati-hati naruto"sahut minato dan kushina bersamaan.

Naruto POV

Yo…namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa aku tergesa-gesa sekarang, alasannya adalah karena aku akan terlambat datang ke upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Mulai hari ini aku adalah murid di SMA Konohagakuen. Sekolah yang terkenal karena lulusannya banyak yang diterima di perguruan tinggi elit. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain aku memilih sekolah ini. Alasannya karena sekolah ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, jadi aku bisa berjalan sambil menikmati udara pagi, atau berlari….he24^^

End Naruto POV

"Wah sial….benar-benar bisa terlambat nie" naruto pun menambah kecepatannya.

Tiba-tiba…

BRUUKK….

"ittai…sakit" ujar seorang gadis sambil meringis kesakitan. Rambut indigonya yang terurai sepunggung membuatnya terlihat begitu manis. Mata Amethystnya yang indah menyiratkan ketulusan dan keramahan.

"ah…..go-gomen…..aku sedang buru-buru" kata naruto sambil sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Ti-tidak….a-aku….ju-ga …salah" kata gadis itu terbatah-batah.

Tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. Safir bertemu dengan Amethyst. Meraka tidak sadar bahwa pertemuan mereka ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka saling…..

'_Wah…..cewek….manisnya…_' batin naruto.

"A-ano….a-aku…..ha-harus…se-segera….pergi…." ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah tangannya.

"hah…ah…..go-gomen…..aku tidak sadar." kata naruto sembari melepaskan tangannya.

"Ka-kalau….be-begitu….pe-permisi" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum,kemudian berlari dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Cantiknya~ ". "Sial…..aku lupa tanya namanya." "Wah…aku harus cepat ke sekolah…" kata naruto yang segera kembali berlari dan berharap dirinya tidak terlambat.

OxxxxxxxxxxO

"Haahh….capeknya" kata naruto sambil menghempaskan diri ketempat duduknya yg berada di pojok kanan barisan paling belakang.

"Yo…..Naruto" kata seorang pemuda berambut spike berwarna coklat tua dan bermata keemasan dengan tersenyum.

"Ah…kau Hayashi,mengagetkanku saja." ujar naruto sambil mengelus dadanya.

"hehehe…..gomen ne,kau terlihat capek…kau pasti telat ya?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Hayashi itu sambil membuka bungkus lolipop dan memakannya.

"Ya….begitulah." jawab naruto singkat.

"Kau tidak berubah ya naruto,tetap suka telat seperti biasanya." kata Hayashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri tetap suka makan lolipop." ujar naruto yang langsung merangkul dan mengacak-ngacak rambut sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua,Naruto dan Hayashi adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Mereka pun selalu satu sekolah. Mereka sudah seperti saudara. Sebenarnya mereka masih memiliki satu sahabat lagi. Orang itu adalah…..

"Hei kalian berdua,bisa tenang tidak…."

"Huh…Kami kan sedang bercanda,dasar Teme." kata Naruto kepada pemilik suara itu.

"Oh…..hai sasuke." sapa Hayashi kepada pemuda yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

Ya…pemuda itu adalah sahabat mereka berdua yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang bentuknya seperti pantat ayam namun bisa membuat para gadis tergila-gila padanya. Mata onyx miliknya yang selalu menatap tajam bak mata seekor burung elang membuat dirinya selalu terlihat cool. Dan jangan lupa dengan sifatnya yang angkuh. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Suaramu itu terlalu keras Dobe...hai Hayashi." balas Sasuke sambil menaruh tasnya ke dalam kolong meja.

"Biarin…kami kan sedang melepas rindu karena selama liburan tidak bertemu." kata Naruto yang masih saja mengacak-ngacak rambut Hayashi.

"Uhh…..hentikan Naruto,kau liburan kemana saja Sasuke?" tanya Hayashi disela-sela usahanya melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan ke Eropa,Amerika,Cina,dan Indonesia….kau sendiri?" jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah asik membaca novel.

"Ke rumah nenek di Hokkaido,terus ke rumah saudara di Akihabara….hei lepaskan naruto" kata Hayashi yang masih berusaha lepas dari rangkulan Naruto.

"Wah…..enak sekali kalian berdua,aku liburan cuman diem dirumah." kata Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya karena keliatannya Hayashi sudah kesusahan.

"Baiklah anak-anak,cepat duduk ditempat kalian." kata seseorang berambut putih mengenakan masker dan sedang membaca sebuah novel berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise yang tiba-tiba ada di depan kelas.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang telah berhasil masuk ke SMA Konohagakuen ini. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kalian bisa memanggilku sensei Kakashi. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian,jadi untuk satu tahun kedepan mohon kerja samanya." kata orang itu lagi.

"Baiklah…karena sepertinya tidak ada pertanyaan,kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

'_orang ini aneh….ah….cewek yang tadi sedang ngapain ya?_' batin naruto

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai….

**TBC**….

Yak….segini dulu buat chapter 1…..

Gimana? Gaje-kah…aneh-kah…baru pertama kali bikin fic soalnya…...

Disini belum masuk NaruHina. Baru pertemuannya aja,dari chapter 2 baru masuk NaruHina…

Akhir kata…..

Jangan lupa review-nya ya…

He24^^


End file.
